Tem gosto de
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Cada beijo tem um gosto. E cada gosto conta uma história. Inspirada na fic “Tem gosto de...”, de Naruto, escrita por Hiei-and-shino, à qual esta fic é dedicada. Capítulo 11 - WRATH.
1. Edward

Tem gosto de

_**Tem gosto de...**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Cada beijo tem um gosto. E cada gosto conta uma história. Inspirada na fic "Tem gosto de...", de Death Note, escrita por Hiei-and-shino, à qual esta fic é dedicada._

_**Shipper:**__ Nenhum_

_**Classificação:**__ PG13_

_**Completa?**__ Não, será publicada aos poucos._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem... o que dizer a respeito dessa fic? É o seguinte: sou uma fã recente de Death Note e mais recente ainda, de fanfics de Death Note. Eu percebi que, na minha caixa de email, sempre chegavam avisos de uma tal de Hiei-and-shino, que eu descobri ter favoritado graças a uma fic de Fullmetal Alchemist. Na época, eu não conhecia Death Note e nem era muito fã de Naruto (na verdade, até hoje não sou, mas hoje gosto mais do que antes). Mas, a partir do momento em que li os mangás de DN, fiquei curiosa pelas fics... especialmente, pelas tais fics da Hiei-and-shino... E foi entre as de Naruto que encontrei uma série de drabbles muito diferente e muito interessante (a "Tem gosto de..." original). Bem, a verdade é que essa foi a primeira de várias fics dela que eu li, e virei a fã mais chata que ela tem, com certeza! xD Aí, pedi permissão para fazer um projeto semelhante com os personagens de Fullmetal Alchemist, e ela autorizou. É por isso que dedico essa fic à Hiei-sama, uma das minhas escritoras favoritas. Se você não ler, tudo bem, até porque você já sabe o quanto admiro o seu trabalho, mas se ler peço desculpas se minha tentativa não atingir a perfeição que a sua alcançou, OK? Beijos a todos!_

_**Capítulo 1 – Tangerina**_

O beijo de Edward tinha gosto de tangerina, uma das frutas mais interessantes. Ele podia ser doce e refrescante, ou azedo e pungente, um até uma mistura dos dois. Assim era Ed, ora doce, ora amargo, mas sempre com uma certa mistura agridoce entre os dois sabores. Era muito bom... tão imprevisível...

Quem dera que o de _Winry_ fosse assim também...

xXx

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, esse é o primeiro. Outros virão, se vocês quiserem. A condição para isso é deixarem reviews, criticando, sugerindo, pedindo, enfim, falem o que quiserem, porque a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim, OK? Beijos!_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Winry

Nota da autora: Olá

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! A princípio, quero pedir desculpas pelo deslize. A fic original de "Tem gosto de..." não é de Death Note, como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, mas sim de Naruto... Uma pisada de bola, como sempre, pra não perder o costume..._

_Bem, parecer que a fic tá evoluindo... vou responder às primeiras reviews, que já me deixaram extremamente empolgada!!_

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Primeira a revisar, então primeira a ser respondida, com todas as honras! Pedido (e conseqüente ameaça... erm... hum... bem, vamos deixar isso pra lá, né? n.n') anotado!!_

_**Khaweye:**__ Obrigada pelos elogios! Pretendo ter atualizações bem freqüentes nessa fic..._

_**Hiei-and-shino:**__ OMG! Você está aqui... você leu... E VOCÊ ELOGIOU!! Espere... espere um pouco... pronto, vamos continuar. Primeiro: sim, você merece. Segundo: obrigada de todo o coração pelos elogios! E, terceiro, espero realmente que você goste desse capítulo. Ele ficou bem pessoal, por assim dizer, afinal muita gente não concorda comigo a respeito desse sabor. Enfim, muito obrigada por você ter prestigiado, é realmente muito importante para mim!_

_**Chibi Anne:**__ Oh, olá pra você também!! Sim, a idéia de Pecados Capitais ainda está de pé... e obrigada pela autorização, também, pretendo tentar fazer jus ao seu excelente trabalho._

_Bem, obrigada a todas as reviews, e agora vamos à fic, OK?_

xXx

_**Capítulo 2 – Chantili**_

Chantili era o gosto do beijo de Winry. Chantili, aquele creme macio, que se bem feito derrete na boca. Algo belo de se ver, decorativo, que acendia o apetite e incentivava o paladar. Mas o sabor não condiz com a aparência... ele parece um pouco apagado, triste... o gosto vazio do creme mascarado por uma grande camada de açúcar.

O mesmo açúcar que faltava a _Envy._

xXx

_**Nota da autora:**__ Gente, esse é um capítulo bem relativo. Pessoalmente, eu ODEIO chantili, mas conheço muita gente que gosta, então depende de cada um... O próximo capítulo virá ainda essa semana. Adoraria que vocês sugerissem personagens e sabores... e, claro, quem adivinhar o próximo ganhará uma dedicatória! Não é difícil... Beijos a todos! E, claro, __**deixem reviews e façam uma pobre pseudo-escritora sem vida social feliz!**_


	3. Envy

Nota da autora: Olá

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! A princípio, desculpem pela demora na atualização. Estou com problemas para entrar na Internet (leia-se: modem ferrado), por isso fiquei o final de semana inteiro e mais a segunda-feira offline. Por isso, pra me compensar, publicarei dois capítulos hoje. Este capítulo, centrado no Envy, é dedicado à todos os fãs dele, em especial à __**Lika Nightmare**__. E, claro, vamos responder às reviews!_

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Sim, você acertou o personagem... mas eu me referia aos sabores, hehe... Bem, valeu pela tentativa mesmo assim. Hum, também não sou muito chegada a marshmallow (p.s. – tive que procurar no dicionário pra descobrir como se escreve xD), pessoalmente prefiro coisas menos doces..._

_**Hiei-and-shino:**__ E eu achando que era a única que não gostava de chantili... Eu fiquei batendo a cabeça pensando num sabor pra Winry (de quem eu também não gosto muito, diga-se de passagem), mas aí minha irmã me sugeriu... hehe, sem ela eu não sou muita coisa, mesmo..._

_**Chibi Anne:**__ Olá! Eu já estou preparando os primeiros capítulos de Pecados Capitais (aproveitando o final das férias). Obrigada pelos elogios, também! E, realmente, chantili demais enjoa... obrigada pela dica, baby. E, sim, comece a escrever sobre FMA, e eu vou ser a primeira a ler, certo?_

_**Khaweye:**__ Pois é, eu achava que muita gente gostava de chantili, mas parece que me enganei. Obrigada pela review, e seu pedido está anotado. O capítulo do Roy já está escrito, e garanto que é um sabor que noventa e nove por cento das pessoas ama. Pode deixar que esse receberá uma dedicatória especial, OK?_

_Beijos a todas as pessoas que lêem e deixam reviews, e vamos à fic!_

_**Capítulo 3 – Limão**_

Limão. Envy gostava de limão. Era uma fruta que tinha tudo a ver com ele.

São poucas as pessoas que gostam do sabor ácido e rascante dele. A maioria torce o nariz só de se lembrar do seu sabor irritante, que amarrava a boca e provocava caretas. Mas era apenas uma questão de costume, e de compreensão. Para aqueles que se arriscassem a provar, talvez o azedo dele pudesse servir para refrescar uma sede inapagável. Talvez houvesse aqueles que _gostassem_ dele. Talvez fosse exatamente aquele sabor que tantos procuravam e não encontravam.

Era exatamente por um sabor assim que _Lust_ procurava tanto...

xXx

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, o próximo capítulo já virá na seqüência, OK? Espero que gostem. Beijos a todo mundo, e por favor, continuem deixando reviews!_


	4. Lust

Capítulo 4 – Vinho

_**Capítulo 4 – Vinho**_

Lust tinha o sabor do vinho em si.

Eles tinham muito em comum: ambos eram provocantes. Ambos marcavam. Ambos viciavam.

E ela _gostava_ de viciar...

Mas sempre há um problema com os vícios:

Uma vez que alguém cai neles, é difícil voltar a se levantar.

E há aqueles que nem sequer desejam isso... há aqueles sempre desesperados por mais.

Exatamente aqueles que são como _Scar_.

xXx

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, galera, eis a atualização que prometi. Sexta-feira vai ter mais um capítulo, prometo. Obrigada por lerem e por darem atenção a esta pobre criatura que vos fala, OK? Beijos!_

_**Reviews, please?**_


	5. Scar

Nota da autora: Olá, pessoal

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, pessoal! Novamente, desculpem o atraso na publicação desse capítulo. Novamente, a culpa é do meu modem. Novamente, como forma de compensação, vou publicar dois capítulos seguidos. E, não, eu não vou usar novamente a palavra "novamente" xD. Vou responder a algumas reviews, isso sim:_

_**Chibi Anne:**__ (com 2 reviews? :D Agora fiquei feliz!) Sempre pensei no Envy como algo azedo, não sei por que. Talvez o cabelo de coroa de abacaxi tenha algo a ver com isso, mas quem sabe? E, sim, algumas ligações realmente não são propositais... mas não, depois do Scar NÃO VIRÁ O ALPHONSE. Mas ele virá em breve, isso eu prometo. E FMA até que é relativamente generoso nas reviews, mas em outros fandoms com mais fics a gente posta e o pessoal nem lê... Paciência, né?_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **__Wowow, obrigada pelos elogios, baby! Se está assim a culpa é sua, afinal foi na SUA fanfic que eu me inspirei!_

_**Khaweye:**__ Hehe, o capítulo do Roy virá em breve, só não posso dizer se você errou ou acertou, ainda... Os homúnculos realmente foram os que mais me deram dor de cabeça, a idéia inicial era colocar os sete em seqüência, mas não consegui ainda... mas eles virão, eu prometo!_

_**Nemo-chan:**__ Não, o fato de você gostar de doces não te obriga a gostar de chantili. Eu amo doces (discípula de L), mas detesto chantili... E, aqui entre nós, até eu iria querer um beijinho azedo e refrescante do Envy, hehe..._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Bem, eu atendo a todos os pedidos, baby. Mas que história de Smeagol foi essa? oO_

_**Pinky-chan2:**__ Oh, olá! É um prazer e uma honra tem você lendo a minha fic! Não é a Winry exatamente que fala do beijo da Winry. Digamos que é uma observação de uma outra pessoa qualquer, tanto pode ser ela quanto não ser... hehe, tá, parei, na verdade nem eu tinha percebido isso! Valeu pela observação!_

_Bem, reviews respondidas, vamos à fic! _

_**Capítulo 5 – Scar**_

O beijo de Scar era apimentado. Havia calor nele. Como todo bom ishbaliano.

A pimenta tem um sabor apaixonado, profundo. Não é fácil levá-lo embora. E é preciso ter atrevimento para prová-lo. Alguns passam a odiar, mas há aqueles poucos que querem mais. E alguns ainda desejam algo mais forte, mais picante, que leve lágrimas aos olhos. Uma espécie de masoquismo, uma forma de tirar um pouco de prazer daquela sensação cortante que o sabor apimentado provoca. E ele era assim, e suas atitudes eram assim: dor e prazer, misturados, a cada vez que usava seu poder.

Mas nem todo o calor de um beijo provém do sabor da pimenta...

Porque o de _Riza_ também era quente. Mas não igual ao de Scar.

xXx

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, o próximo capítulo já virá na seqüência, OK? Espero que gostem. Beijos a todo mundo, e por favor, continuem deixando reviews!_


	6. Riza

Capítulo 6 – Café

_**Capítulo 6 – Café**_

A boca de Riza recendia a café. O mesmo aroma caramelado. O mesmo sabor indefinível.

É um sabor difícil de interpretar. Ele é forte, mas inconstante. Às vezes, é doce demais, outras vezes amargo demais. Mas o perfume atrás do qual ele se esconde é sempre o mesmo: marcante, quente, que preenche qualquer lugar. E deve ser provado quente, pois uma vez frio, perde a sua identidade. Riza raramente era doce demais, ou amarga demais, mas ninguém ainda havia provado seu sabor perfeito, em que a doçura e o amargor se fundem na proporção ideal.

Ninguém ainda havia provado sua perfeição porque ela ainda a preservava... esperando por _Roy_.

xXx

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, galera, eis a atualização que prometi. Desisti de prever datas, porque meu modem é temperamental e decide quando quer funcionar e quando não quer. Mas vou tentar fazer com que seja logo, OK? Beijos!_

_**Reviews, please?**_


	7. Roy

_**Nota da autora:**__ Sim, desta vez eu me superei em atrasos. Foram oito meses de hiatus, mas estou de volta, decidida a manter o ritmo de um capítulo a cada três dias. Todas as explicações sobre isso estão no meu profile, então a todos os que acompanhavam a fic, só posso pedir milhares de desculpas. Mas não pensem que não li as reviews! Vamos agradecer, então, à __**makika**__, __**Gii**__ e __**TsuRen**__. Beijos, e obrigada!_

_Agora que respondemos oito meses de reviews atrasadas, vamos ao próximo capítulo. Não há surpresas, acho que todas vocês já faziam alguma idéia de que sabor esse beijo teria. Dessa vez, porém, não publicarei dois capítulos ao mesmo tempo, OK? Já tem vários capítulos escritos, mas vou publicar apenas um por vez. É isso, pessoal, espero que gostem. Até mais!_

_**P.S.**__ A ausência também não me fez esquecer uma promessa que fiz quando publiquei o segundo capítulo. Então, se ainda estiver lendo, __**Khaweye**__, saiba que esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado a você, de todo o coração. Espero mesmo que goste, tá bem? Beijos especiais de uma fã do Royai old school para outra! n.n_

_**Capítulo 7 – Chocolate**_

O beijo de Roy era de chocolate, o mais superestimado dos sabores.

Foi provado que chocolate vicia, e muitas acabaram caindo por esse vício, por ele. Mas o que elas não sabiam era que o tal sabor do chocolate era artificial demais. O verdadeiro, aquele mais puro, era amargo, e não doce e amigável. Somente um outro sabor, igualmente amargo, poderia compreendê-lo. Assim, talvez, ele pudesse parar de fingir ser doce. Talvez, assim, ele pudesse deixar o açúcar para aqueles que realmente o tinham, e que precisavam dele.

Aqueles que eram como _Alphonse_.

xXx

_**Nota da autora:**__ E então? Os sabores de Roy e de Riza combinam ou não? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem que eu morra? Podem responder a todas essas perguntas com uma review, babies. Beijos a todos e até a próxima!_

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Alphonse

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, pessoal! Dessa vez, o capítulo foi publicado exatamente no prazo correto. Sim, pessoal, não é porque a facu simplesmente pensa que não tenho vida pessoal que vou deixá-los na mão, principalmente com essa fic já tão negligenciada anteriormente por mim. O mais inacreditável (e maravilhoso) é ver que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda recebo uma boa quantidade de lindas reviews!!!!! Não vai dar pra responder de novo, meninas, mas agradeço do fundo do coração a __**Khaweye**__ (e a sua review que o FF dot Net fez o favor de cortar), __**Kimura-chan **__(by the way, resolvi dedicar esse capítulo a você!), __**Chibi Anne **__(acredite, também estou feliz por voltar), __**Hiei-and-shino **__(não peça desculpas, baby, é sempre bom ver velhas amigas de volta), __**Lust Shinoda **__(que adora chocolate e Roy Mustang) e a quem mais tenha lido e não comentado._

_Agora, falemos do capítulo. Assim como o anterior, não há surpresas. Espero mesmo que gostem, porque esse capítulo foi escrito com todo o carinho desse mundo. Até mais!_

_**Capítulo 8 - Algodão-doce**_

Alphonse era todo açúcar. E, assim como ele, o algodão-doce também é todo açúcar.

É um sabor que muitos subestimam. Afinal, que valor pode ter algo, ou alguém, feito apenas de doçura? Mas ninguém percebe que não é apenas doçura. Ninguém percebe que é um sabor que, ao ser provado, traz de volta boas lembranças... dias de sol... sorrisos... amigos há muito perdidos...

Boas coisas que talvez não voltem mais... porque tudo o que é doce, um dia, acaba.

A menos, é claro, que outros beijos tão doces assim apareçam... ou doces, ou com o sabor do beijo de _Maes_.

xXx

_**Nota da autora:**__ What's up, people? O que acharam desse capítulo? Sempre pensei no Alphonse como alguém cuja doçura é a maior força do seu caráter, e tentei explorar esse lado. Obrigada pela atenção e até o próximo capítulo. Uma pista sobre o beijo de Maes Hughes: ele é salgado, mas não é feito de sal. Tentem adivinhar e, na próxima atualização, eu digo se vocês acertaram ou não, OK? Beijos!_

_**Reviews?**_


	9. Maes

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Voltamos aos atrasos, mas dessa vez nem foi tanto tempo assim. De qualquer forma, vamos em frente com esse capítulo, dedicado hoje à __**Chibi Anne**__, que praticamente me obrigou a isso! XD Dessa vez, agradeço à própria __**Chibi Anne**__ (cobrando uma dedicatória... kéisso, filhinha, eu já ia fazer isso logo, logo!), __**Kimura-chan**__ (de nada, que bom que você ficou feliz com a dedicatória! n.n), __**Hiei-and-Shino**__ (review meio estranha, meio de duplo sentido, mas tudo bem...), __**Gii**__ (sim, o Al é doce... eu queria um Al pra mim) e __**Lust Shinoda**__ (o FF dot Net é um saco com as reviews... desculpe, mas agora fico te imaginando mordendo o Al... xD)._

_Reviews respondidas, vamos à nossa fic!_

Capítulo 9 - Fondue

Maes tinha um sabor interessante, e diferente. Fondue. De queijo, bem temperado, bem quente.

O fondue tem a capacidade notável de aproximar pessoas, e de combater o frio, tanto físico quanto emocional. Quando todos estão provando juntos, por extensão estão conversando juntos, rindo juntos, desfrutando da companhia uns dos outros. E, assim, não há frio ou indiferença que resistam.

Mas há um pequeno problema com o fondue... sem as pessoas à sua volta, ele não é nada.

O que o faz ter sabor são exatamente as pessoas que o provam. Sem elas, ele se torna vazio. E ele depende muito delas, porque teme se tornar vazio, e solitário.

E Maes teme ficar sozinho. Mas há aqueles que não se importam, como _Greed_.

xXx

_**Nota da autora**_: No comments, this time! Leiam e digam o que acharam. Beijos a todos!


	10. Greed

_**Nota da autora:**____Ohayou, seres humanos (e não-humanos também... vai que tem aliens lendo nossas fics? xD). Desculpem o atraso, a semana foi punk, mas vamos agradecer às reviews rapidamente. Dessa vez, o capítulo é dedicado à __**Makika**__, de quem sou fã! Obrigada à própria __**Makika**__ (sempre compreensiva e fofa, né? Sabe que eu sou sua fã!), __**Gii **__(a gente tenta, né? Acho que tudo nessa vida tem sabor de alguma coisa!), __**Lust Shinoda **__(que ainda tenta adivinhar os sabores, hehe!) e __**Chibi Anne **__(como eu disse em MtM, eu realmente vou cobrar um presente, tá?). Vocês são todas fofas e fodas e, se eu pudesse, daria uma casa nas Bahamas de presente pra cada uma de vocês!_

_Bem, vamos logo à fic!_

_**Capítulo 10 – Greed**_

Greed tinha sabor de alho. Forte. Inconfundível. Insuportável.

É um sabor perigoso, o alho. Na proporção certa, é a alma de qualquer tempero, o diferencial entre o totalmente insípido e o delicioso. Na proporção certa, pode transformar qualquer alimento simples em algo especial. _Na proporção certa._

Mas Greed não queria _nada_ na proporção certa. Ele sempre queria mais, _muito mais_.

E aí está o perigo do alho. Porque, em excesso, ele apaga tudo o mais à sua volta. Em excesso, seu sabor, antes convidativo e cheio de personalidade, torna-se repugnante, asqueroso. E o pior de tudo é que ele permanece, sem poder ser levado embora da boca. Porque não basta simplesmente dominar o sabor do prato em si, é necessário ter também todos aqueles que o provam.

Mas há outros beijos igualmente gananciosos. O de _Wrath_, por exemplo.

xXx

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Sugestão: o próximo capítulo tem o sabor que vocês mais encontram durante o dia de vocês. Arrisquem palpites, babies! Beijos a todos!_


	11. Wrath

_Nota da autora: Gente, sei que estou negligenciando vocês com essa fic... Vou pedir desculpas a cada capítulo que atrasar, e espero mesmo que entendam. E ninguém acertou o sabor, outra vez, hehe. Agradecendo à galera que revisou, como sempre... Obrigadão à __**Hiei-and-shino **__(ah, alho não é tão ruim assim... é só saber usar), __**Gii **__(todo mundo come sal... eu acho), __**Chibi Anne **__(ih, passou longe... com certeza não é água!) e __**Kimura-chan **__(também passou longe, hehe...). Seus elogios realmente estão me deixando muito mimada. Logo, eu vou ficar insuportável!_

_Agora sim, agradecimentos feitos, vamos à fic!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Capítulo 11: Sal**_

Wrath não sabia, mas seu beijo parecia feito de sal.

Quem nunca quis provar uma pedrinha de sal grosso sobre a língua para descobrir o seu sabor? Quem nunca percebeu que não era apenas o sabor salgado, simples e objetivo, sem outros aromas para confundi-lo? Quem nunca descobriu que o salgado era toda uma mistura de sabores opostos entre si, azedos, amargos, rascantes na língua e na garganta, e sentiu um arrepio percorrendo a espinha enquanto tentava, em vão, isolar cada um dos seus sabores?

Talvez todos já tenham tido essa experiência. Até Wrath. E ele sabia também que, como tudo em excesso, o sal era especialista em eliminar a personalidade de tudo ao seu redor. Um sabor cheio de cobiça e inveja dos demais, por ser simples demais, acre, impossível de ser provado sozinho.

Ele só não sabia que era exatamente dessa forma que ele próprio era.

Mas Wrath tinha uma vantagem. Seu sabor, apesar de pungente, era autêntico.

O mesmo, porém, não podia ser dito do beijo de _Sloth_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, gente, é isso. A pista do sabor para o próximo capítulo é a seguinte:_

"_Um sabor sem unidade entre suas partes..."_

_É isso, galerinha, quebrem a cabeça! Beijos a todos e até a próxima! _


End file.
